


Oldboy:Crazy

by akemi42



Category: Oldboy
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Het, Video, oldboy - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first non Harry Potter vid! I am notsure how many people have seen this incredible film, but I just had to make avideo tribute to it. I think it is compelling to watch—though a bit confusing—evenif you don’t know the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oldboy:Crazy

**Pairing:** Dae-su/Mi-do and Woo-jin/Soo-ah  
 **File Size:** 29 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Crazy"  
 **Artist:** Gnarls Barkley  
 **Summary:** This is my first non Harry Potter vid! I am notsure how many people have seen this incredible film, but I just had to make avideo tribute to it. I think it is compelling to watch—though a bit confusing—evenif you don’t know the plot. There is a slightly edited version on YouTube.  
 **Warning:** Some adult scenes which are even more squicky if you’ve seen the movie, tooth getting pulled out with a hammer

[Download Oldboy:Crazy](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Oldboy_Crazy.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Oldboy:Crazy on [YouTube](http://youtu.be/Zn-eHc2dL9w) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/01/03/oldboycrazy/)  


[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Oldboy_Crazy.wmv)


End file.
